The Kingdom of Skyrim
by Designation A1-13
Summary: The Dragonborn has helped win Skyrim's Independence, and brought it up into a prosperous Kingdom ran by High King Ulfric Stormcloak. This is a short-story of how the Stormcloaks dealt with the various factions in Skyrim.


**The** **Elder** **Scrolls** : **The Kingdom of Skyrim**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Bethesda's masterpiece named Skyrim. I merely write fanfiction, with the hopes of Reviews.**

 **Author's Note: This Ending may turn into more than just that, as Alexander is an idea of mine whom I've used in some unpublished work. If I get some positive feedback on this idea, it may evolve into something even more lengthy. Anyways, hope you all like my work!**

Alexander Golden-Helm, Dovahkiin of Legend and Stormblade in Ulfric's Uprising, was essential in naming Ulfric Stormcloack High King of Skyrim. He made sure Nirn was safe from Alduin and his attempted Second Dragon Uprising, stopped a Vampiric nightmare from reigning over Tamriel, and even managed to defeat the "First Dragonborn" named Miraak who plotted on ruling Solsthiem with an Iron Fist. He was a True Nord of Skyrim, a Fierce Warrior, and the Ultimate Slayer of Dragons: which were the ultimate enemy compared to most in Skyrim. He always wore his Amulet of Talos, his Dragonplate Heavy Armor, and a Dragon Bone Sword for his right arm.

Alexander Golden-Helm, Stormblade of the Stormcloacks, was given command of his own company of Stormcloack and Blade soldiers. With them, he formed a new organization: Skyrim's' Knights, and continued fighting any threat to Skyrim. He dismantled remaining Imperial Legion encampments, killed Thalmor agents trying to spy on Skyrim, dismantled Bandit clans, and fought off all evils threatening Skyrim's peace. Skyrim's Knights were mainly Nordic, by Alexander's bidding, but were all devout followers of the Ninth Divine. For this, their very existence was an annoyance to the Third Aldmeri Dominion. They were, by comparison, the third largest military organization, behind only the Blades and the Stormcloacks; in that order.

The Nine Holds of Skyrim finally met peace after the Imperial Legion was driven out of the Nordic Homeland. The Kingdom of Skyrim's citizens were united under Ulfric's banner, and the Holds were strengthened with a true goal etched into Skyrim's future. Stormcloack Soldiers stood as guards for all Nine Holds, as their previous City Guards were temporarily-inducted into Stormcloak Army. It as to ensure Skyrim had capable soldiers to defend it at all times, and helped bring further peace to the Nine Holds. The Abandoned Forts spread throughout Skyrim were occupied by the Stormcloack Army, Blades, and the Mages who graduated from the various College's springing up thanks to Alexander's idea to open up Magical Universities in all Nine Holds. Racism in Skyrim was taken to an unbiased Court Room, and with various factions taking many different races (The Blades, College's of Magic, and the Companions) it is generally frowned upon by many.

The Mines in all Nine Holds of Skyrim were eventually bought out by Ulfric, who needed the metals for both civilian and military use. The Orc's mines, of course, were owned by Orsinium. Miners were paid well, and had the support of their Kingdom behind them. Overall, it was a wise choice for both the Economy of Skyrim and it's populace.

As Skyrim was no longer part of the Empire, they no longer accepted the currency of Septims. Instead, Skyrim's Gold Coins had the emblem of the Stormcloacks: The Roaring Bear. With Talos' head adorning the other side, they were named 'Stormcrowns' in respect for the Human God. All Imperial Coins were brought in for a rebranding, further lowering the Imperials' coffers.

The Worship of Talos was once again thriving in Skyrim. Amulets and Books returned to the citizens, while Temples and Shrines were rebuilt for worship. Stout followers were reignited in their Faith, and Ulfric's plight inspired many to learn once more of Man's Greatest Hero: Tiber Septim, Dragon of the North, Talos Stormcrown.

The Races that formerly received much conflict during the Civil War were greatly repaid once things settled. Khajiit were able to Trade and settle, Dunmer weren't considered 'Spies of the Empire' and were allowed into the Stormcloack Army, and Argonians were allowed into City Walls and allowed to settle if they so chose. Ulfric was a just and civil ruler, merely distracted by the Civil War that plagued Skyrim.

The Stormcloacks drove both the Imperial Legion and the Thalmor out of Skyrim, and the revival of the Blades helped strengthen the fighters available to defend it's Independence, if need be. The Stormcloack Army, The Blades, The Companions, The Dawnguard, and even the College of Winterhold pledged allegiance to Skyrim, and in turn to Ulfric Stormcloack. All implemented into different sections in the Stormcloack Army: Battle Mages and Stormcloack Soldiers were stationed together, while Blades and the Dawnguard were the Kingdom's heavy hitters. Archers consisted of Crossbow and traditional Bow users, Officers benefiting from advanced Enchanted Weapons thanks to the College's Arcane Enchanter. Of course, Alchemists and Healers were needed in the droves as well; the Colleges bringing up many able Mages to Skyrim's use.

The Companions were Alexander's secret weapon in Skyrim's Civil War, as he became Harbinger shortly after discovering he was the Dragonborn. They were far more than the Veterans found in Jorvaskrr, as they worked throughout Skyrim, and stormed Legion Forts bravely alongside the Stormcloack Army. For that, they were allowed to further expand and help keep Skyrim safe and protected. City Guards who were first Companions are highly sought after in all of the Holds. The Circle was disbanded under Alexander's wish, and the curse laid upon them by the Daedric Lord Hircine finally cured with the Glenmoril Witches Head's help. After the Companions were spread throughout Skyrim, Alexander stepped down as Harbinger. In his absence, he named Ralof to be his successor. Ralof joined the Companions alongside Alexander; and was the perfect fit, with him being a Stormcloack, as well.

High Hrothgarr and the Greybeards underwent a great change in the time of Skyrim's Independence. Alexander managed to convince Delphine and Esbern that Parthurnaax was indeed a fully-changed Dovah. For that, Parthurnaax managed to convince a few of the more 'Civil' Dragons to follow the Way of the Voice and join him atop The Throat of the World. Nords were wary at first, but soon walked the 7,000 steps again to visit the now more open-minded Greybeards. Some visitors stayed, enabling the Elders to pass on their knowledge of the Way of the Voice onto future Greybeards.

Alexander and the Blades (Much more than just three people, as that seemed still pretty small for an epic organization like the Blades) made sure the Thieves Guild were fully disbanded. By that, it meant storming the Rat Ways, which Esbern knew well after years of living there. With Alexander's minor dealings with the Group, he made sure two Blades and the City Guard awaited any who tried to escape through their Hidden Passage Way. The leaders were killed, funds fully taken to Windhelm to add to Skyrim's economy, and remaining thieves banished into Cyrodiil with the promise of Death if they returned. The Ratways were reclaimed by Riften, who reverted it back into a functional sewer system, alongside regular patrols below the city. Mjoll the Lioness was made a Blade, and devoted her time to making sure groups like the Thieves Guild never sprung up. To make their point clear, any and all Organized Thieving Groups were hunted down by Alexander and his allies, helping keep a check on attempts to revive the cursed Guild.

The legend of Alexander's slaughter of the Last of the Dark Brotherhood was talked about at many Stormcloack Campsites, mainly because it was just the Dovahkiin alone. Their Sanctuary in Falkreath was stormed by Alexander and his mighty Thu'um, and all the assassins answered to the Dovahkiin and his Voice of Old. From there, the remnants of the Dark Brotherhood were hunted down to Dawnstar. Once again, Alexander stormed the battered assassins. They were killed to the last, and their sanctuaries forever sealed underneath stone.

The College of Winterhold had been under scrutiny for a long time, up until Alexander took the reigns as the College's Arch-Mage. He took great lengths at convincing Ulfric Magic wasn't 'Evil', and managed to implement graduating Wizards into various jobs throughout the Kingdom. The Mage's Guild was back, in a sense, as the College managed to get Wizards into places such as the Stormcloack Army and the Blades/Dawnguard Alliance. From there, he had Magic institutions implemented into every Hold Capital, with Ulfric's approval. With the future of the College's bright, the reigns were passed to Mirabelle to act as the College's Arch-Mage.

To further help the citizens of Skyrim begin to accept Magic, Alexander and Skyrim's Knights eradicated any organizations who dwelled into the eviler Magics. Daedra Worshippers (The 'Evil' ones, no 'Benevolent' ones.), Necromancers, and the downright evil groups were wiped off the face of Nirn by the time Skyrim's Knights finished their quest, and had helped bring down many evils through these many quests.

The Blades pledged allegiance to the Dragonborn, and he pledged allegiance to Skyrim. In turn, the Blades served Ulfric just as much as the Dovahkiin does. Ulfric liked their fierce training, good weaponry, and amazing armor. He proposed they help protect Skyrim's citizens, and by that inadvertently helped expand the Blades. He awarded them various locations to help train recruits, and was willing to send any able-bodied applicants throughout the Kingdom of Skyrim to Alexander's door. From the moments just after the war, to the few years later during recovery, The Blades were once again swelling in numbers and all throughout Skyrim. Akiviri craftsmanship returned to Tamriel, alongside the Soldiers able to wield them. Shortly after winning Skyrim's independence, Alexander had them watch over the High King just as they had the Emperor. Delphine had no choice, but was glad the Dragonborn used Blades still to hunt down Dragons when the time arised.

The Dawnguard were a good ally, as they were already spread thin throughout Skyrim combating the Vampire Threat. With a simple promise from Alexander, the Blades made a Pact with the Dawnguard for a mutually beneficial deal. The Blades would help combat Vampires all throughout Skyrim if the Dawnguard would help them fight Dragons when the times came. Isran was reluctant at first, but after the Stormcloacks gained Skyrim's Independence and greatly expanded the Blades, it became a very enticing offer. The Blades benefited by combating tough enemies to keep them on their toes for future dragon battles, and the Dawnguard would be creating close ties with the Kingdom of Skyrim. Eventually, Isran would propose a merge of the Dawnguard with the Blades, so long as they continued fighting Vampires as well as Dragons. Meaning that the Crossbow and Undead-Combating Enchantments all entered Skyrim's Army, further strengthening Ulfric's Military.

The Volhikar Vampire Clan was extinct, and their castle destroyed thanks to Stormcloack Siege Weaponry. Serana was cured of her Vampirism, once again mortal, and signed on with the Blades when the Dawnguard merged into the organization. She was instrumental in hunting down her former kin. Since then, Vampires of all kinds were hunted down to near-extinction in Skyrim's borders.

Solsthiem was saved from it's very dire state, and Miraak and his curse were put to rest once and for all. The people of Raven Rock prospered when Alexander brought them to Ulfric's attention. The people of the Gray Quarter were offered free passage there, and a sum of coin for repartition in payment for unjust treatment not seen during the Rebellion. Raven Rock was regularly traded with after that, and the Dunmer people there ultimately prospered as another Ebony Mine was uncovered in between them and the Skaal Village.

The Skaal People were at peace when Miraak was defeated and Hermaus Mora was sent back to his Plane of Oblivion. They were encouraged to trade with Raven Rock as well, going so far as to even help mine in the newly-uncovered Ebony Vein halfway to Raven Rock. With Solsthiem being a close ally to Skyrim, many Stormcloacks visited the Skaal (and, of course, Raven Rock!) on their time off. A few even stayed, bolstering their numbers, if only slightly.

Solsthiem was, by right, fully under control of House Redoran. With Alexander acting as an Ambassador, they became quick allies to the Kingdom of Skyrim. House Redoran oversaw the new Dunmer arriving from Skyrim, and happily implemented them into the now-ever-growing House Redoran territory. Not ALL of Skyrim's Dunmer were sent there, just the willing, but a large majority of the Dunmer were willing/wanting to live under Dunmer Rule. The Redoran Guard accepted many new, able-bodied Dunmer into their ranks; able to fully quell the plague of Bandits and the Morag Tong from the island of Solsthiem.

Solsthiem was one of the dwindling sites for worship of Hircine, though only during the Blood Moon, and it was thanks to the Frostmoon Pack of Werewolves that stubbornly still resided on the Island. Unbeknownst to the Companions, Alexander implemented many veteran Dawnguard Soldiers (Who were, by right, full members of the Blades. As so, Dawnguard was used only to keep up their monster-hunting ways.) there to hunt down the infestation of Lycanthropes. The Dawnguard killed the Frostmoon Pack easily, but had to stick around to deal with the many Werebears still festering there. The Dawnguard took to extreme measures, using Silver Weapons to the teeth as Alexander and they killed pack after pack. Eventually, the Werebears of Solsthiem were little more than myth; a quest the small contingent of Dawnguard continued to uphold, Frostmoon Crag acting as their Base Camp for the operation.

The Bards College, in Solitude, were impressed by Alexander's proficiency in the musical arts; alongside his silver tongue, which brought back the Burning of King Olaf. Alexander, having grown up in Riverwood before his family sold their Inn, had been a Bard there before earning enough money to become a Sellsword. Now, he was a full-fledged graduate with the paperwork to prove it. With that, he convinced his fellow graduates to spread their knowledge throughout the Nine Holds. They opened up many small establishments devoted to teaching the ways of the Bard; an old tradition in Skyrim once again living thanks to Alexander.

The Black-Briar and Silver-Blood Families were put into serious check, having to be reminded who truly ruled their appropriate Holds numerous times. The Mines in both Holds were claimed for the Kingdom, while the monopolies both Families held over businesses were broken up through force. Both were largely weakened, and thusly strengthened Skyrim as a whole.

A new Trading Company sprung up in the absence of the Imperial's East Empire Company: The Kingdom of Skyrim's Trading Company (KoS Trading Co.). They were based out of Windhelm, with many of Skyrim's former-sailors happily signing up for work once again. They have branches in Solitude and Dawnstar, as well. They regularly trade with Solsthiem and Morrowind's Capital (Mainland Morrowind, of course.) Blacklight, rarely a trading party is sent to Hammerfell in hopes of profiting for Skyrim.

To protect their waters, from Invasions and Pirates alike, Ulfric formed a Navy section in the Kingdom of Skyrim. Skilled Sailors were aplenty, and volunteers willing to further help guard Skyrim were even larger. The Stormcloak Navy dismantled Piracy all along the Sea of Ghosts, alongside dissuade thoughts of invasions through their implemented Dwarven Ballistas. The Ballistas, loaded with Giant Fire bolts, destroyed Pirate and Thalmor ships alike. Their Navy proved just as strong as their Army.

Alexander Golden-Helm was Blood-Kin to the Orc Chieftains throughout Skyrim, and an excellent Ambassador between them and the Kingdom of Skyrim. Orc Beserkers were excellent Warriors, and made a huge difference in the Stormcloack Army.

Orsinium, housed in Skyrim now, was a close ally to Skyrim as well. They were feared Warriors, and made fine Soldiers in the Army. Grembik gro-Nagorm9 was an old friend, and now King of Orsinium. They were awarded the former site of Helgen by High King Ulfric, which has since been heavily rebuilt. Orichalium metal was ironically found in the caverns beneath the City, boosting it's confidence and economy. The Kingdom of Orsinium made an agreement: Their people will fill the ranks of the Stormcloack Army so long as Skyrim ensures Orsinium's survival. This secured the cities future, and promised Skyrim many skilled fighters for their Army.

Riverwood, Alexander's hometown, had been a place of many fond memories; both in the past and pretty recently. For that, Alexander invested heavily into the town; in all businesses he could, even going so far as encouraging settlement there over other larger towns. The nearby mine was claimed again, and new homes sprung up. Imperial supporters left Skyrim, allowing the true Sons and Daughters of Skyrim to claim their land. Erik the Slayer, an old friend to Alexander from Rorikstead, bought the smithy when Hod up and left it. Since then, Riverwood had been getting nothing but businesses with bustling new travelers about.

The Reachmen were at a loss once the 'King in Rags' was killed in Cidha Mine. They were spread throughout the Reach, but were the Blades' first real test once they were at decent enough numbers. With the Stormcloack Army backing Alexander and his Blades, the Forsworn were finally shown who truly ruled the Reach. The survivors were rounded up, disarmed and sent out of Skyrim and towards High Rock. The promise of swift death dissuaded many from returning, and those that weren't found slowly ebbed out of Skyrim in the wake of their Kin departing the Reach.

Technologies such as Crossbows (Both Advanced Dwarven and Advanced Steel), Arcane Enchanters and the Dwarven Ballista were all implemented into Skyrim's defense. Dwarven Ballista's were common in Hold Capitals, alongside towns without proper walls for defense. Dragons were the Blades ultimate enemy, but were at ease knowing many would be safe with this implementation. Crossbows made a huge difference for Stormcloack Archers, able to puncture Imperial Armor easily. Arcane Enchanters allowed various Wizards to Enchant the Stormcloack Army's Weaponry. To Enchant EVERY soldier's weapon would be time consuming, so Officers and talented Soldiers are given these enchanted items.

Other technological advances came from the Dwemer as well, such as irrigation and plumbing systems, alongside their sturdy, stone architecture. Buildings in Markarth were repaired, while Forts all across Skyrim were repaired past their former glory. Cities and Towns had the added benefit of plumbing and showers, thanks to basic adjustments to Dwemer Steam technology. All in all, the Dwemer still managed to improve Skyrim, even thousands of years after their mysterious disappearance.

Alexander, renowned by even Eorlund Gray-Mane, was a Legendary Blacksmith. He forged his own Dragonplate Armor, alongside various weaponry used throughout his travels. And in the Nine Holds' Capitals, he formed a new Guild: The Craftsman Guild. Blacksmiths, Loggers, Architects, Enchanters, etc. All made up the new Craftsman Guild. They helped rebuild old Forts, create weaponry for the Military, and built new homesteads for numerous people across Skyrim. The Mills, Farms and various other work-types affiliated with them were prospering because of this, alongside the general population in Skyrim.

The three Elder Scrolls recovered (Dragon, Blood, and Sun) were brought to the College of Winterhold to be studied under the care of knowledgeable Wizards. Alexander held them in high regard, and entrusted them with the three legendary Elder Scrolls. They served him well, but he knew his need for them were no longer.

Alexander Golden-Helm was awarded the title Champion of Skyrim by High King Ulfric, and was already Thane to all Nine Holds in Skyrim. Alexander was a truly a skilled man, in all forms of Skills set out for him (Basically, all skills in-game are maxed out.). The Blades were sworn to protect the Dragonborn, but Alexander found no need for protection. Instead, he had the protect the High King, just as they once did for the Emperor. They had no option but to accept, already being a vital instrument in Skyrim's independence.

Just years after Skyrim won it's indepence, it regained it's strength thanks to Alexander's many dealings throughout his Homeland. Through all of this, Alexander had brought Skyrim up from a split country to a prosperous Power House. They beat back the Imperial Legion, killed all Third Aldmeri Dominion supporters, and united the people in the goal for a thriving Skyrim.


End file.
